versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Iori Minase
Iori Minase is one of the main characters of The iDOLM@STER series of video games created by Bandai Namco Games. Background The rich, spoiled 14-year-old daughter of a corporation CEO acquainted with 765 Production's president. She is sickeningly sweet towards complete strangers, but incredibly sharp-tongued to everyone else (i.e., the staff, her fellow idols, and even the Producer). She became an idol to prove to her father that she could become successful on her own terms. Iori is very polite and sweet towards people she doesn't know or doesn't really care about, especially towards her fans, but to other idols and especially towards the Producer, quick to judge people, and she has a very sharp tongue and a short temper. Because of this, Iori is known as "The little-devil idol". Despite this, Iori has a very soft side of her which she does not like to show because of embarrassment, though in some cases she will break down and act obedient, which makes her a tsundere type character. Iori's family consists of both her parents and two older brothers, no information about her mother is ever mentioned anywhere in the game except for the fact that she has one. Though Producer never met Iori's father, she says that her father is a very scary person, even calling him a demon sometimes. Both of Iori's brothers are overseas, her second youngest brother in America as an exchange student, and her older brother is somewhere in Europe doing business. Stats Attack Potency: Human level '(Doesn't show much aptitude in terms of physical combat), '''Solar System level '''with Nebula (Scales to Imber, who was able to destroy Auryn, which has shown many similarities to a singularity), likely '''much higher '(Various mechs within the Super Robot Wars X and X-Omega games, where Iori appears in, can create black holes and cause attacks that can cause entire galaxies to explode) 'Speed: Human Speed '(Doesn't have any notable speed feats on foot) with '''Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Can pilot Nebula with perfect coordination, who can fly from the Earth's orbit to the Moon in seconds), Relativistic 'with Nebula (Nebula travels at these speeds), '''Speed of Light '''attack speed with lasers (Can fire out rays of natural light), likely '''much higher '(Various mechs within the Super Robot Wars X and X-Omega games, where Iori appears in, can move across entire planets, stars, and even move across galaxies in seconds) '''Durability: Human level, possibly Solar System level (Should be comparable to Haruka, who can survive being inside of Auryn), Solar System level 'with Nebula (Comparable to Imber), likely '''much higher '(Various mechs within the Super Robot Wars X and X-Omega games, where Iori appears in, can tank supernovae and clash with attacks that can destroy universes at most) '''Hax: Stat Augmentation and Enemy Stat Manipulation '(In Super Robot Wars X-Omega, has skills that can decrease the power of enemies, as well as buff her allies), '''Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation '(Via Nebula), 'Durability Negation '(Via Space-time Manipulation) '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Iori was raised by an incredibly wealthy family who gave her access to some of Japan's best education facilities. She also has experience with combat on mechas) 'Stamina: Above Average '''(Can dance and sing in front of a large audience for hours, and is also capable to lasting quite long on missions with Nebula) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Space-time Manipulation: All iDOLs are capable of creating space-time distortions just by punching, or by releasing energy, and have also shown the ability to eat space itself. * Stats Manipulation: As mentioned above, Iori can debuff her enemies and even use various support effects in Super Robot Wars. * Light Manipulation: In the Puchimas anime and manga series, Iori's Puchimas "Io" can absorb light on her forehead, and then discharge the gathered energy into a ray of natural light. * Flight: Nebula can fly through space unimpeded. Techniques * None notable. Equipment * Nebula: Iori's iDOL in Xenoglossia. It is a sentient alien being encased in a core. After the scientists have built the robot around it, Nebula gained the ability to be piloted by "Masters", hence "iDOL Masters". It can warp space-time, as well as having a telepathic link with its master. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * With Nebula, can easily demolish asteroids * With Nebula, can topple other iDOLs * With Nebula, managed to shake the entire underground base of Mondenkind Japan with its footsteps Speed/Reactions * With Nebula, easily flies into the Earth's orbit in seconds * Can pilot Nebula at Relativistic speeds * Fires out laser rays from her forehead Durability/Endurance * With Nebula, withstood being blasted with attacks from other iDOLs * With Nebula, tanked multiple nuclear bombs ** Iori herself survived the blast from inside the mech, and managed to recover after a few days * With Nebula, held her own against Nubilum, who managed to damage Imber, who survived a country-busting laser Skill/Intelligence * Very knowledgeable in terms of the idol industry * Her family has a history in business and politics * Can pilot a mecha near flawlessly Powerscaling * Haruka Amami (Fought alongside her in both Xenoglossia and in Super Robot Wars X-Omega) * Makoto Kikuchi (Fought against her iDOL, Heims, in a one-on-one duel) Weaknesses * Easily flustered. * Doesn't have infinite stamina, and still needs to take breaks every now and then. * Nebula can be forcefully shut down if his core is somehow removed. * Isn't actually much of a fighter outside of her mech. Sources * Iori Minase's page on the Project iM@S Wikia * Feats and abilities image album Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bandai Namco Category:The iDOLM@STER Category:Composite Profiles Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Idols Category:Pilots Category:Light Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Human Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Human Speed Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light